Chrismas and New Year Celebration
by nonhalema
Summary: AU, title says it all, nearly all characters will appear, OC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Since this is an AU I thought I note everything the reader should know, so that he/she can follow the story.

Time: somewhere in the "future"

Place: different places

Characters: the following characters appear

General Jack O'Neill: 1st in Command of SGC

Colonel Cameron Mitchell: 1st in Command of SG1, 3rd in Command of SGC

Captain Samantha Carter: 2nd in Command of SG1 and SGC

Dr. Daniel Jackson: Member of SG1

Teal'c: Member of SG1 (not in any kind of relationship with anyone)

Master Bra'tac: Head of a Division of the United Jaffa Army

Rya'c: Trained by Bra'tac and Tok'ra, never married, 24 years old

Jonas Quinn: Comes to Earth now and then, part of a Science team on his home world

There will be a Character "designed" by me, therefore information will be given during the story.


	2. Everybody returns

**CHAPTER 1 – EVERYBODY RETURNS TO SGC**

Out of no where a siren goes off – all too known to the members of the SGC – and it leads to the starting of a sorted chaos.

Stargate Technicians fill the Command Room – the Iris closes and they wait for a signal telling them that the person on the other side of the wormhole is an ally.

Medics start preparing the hospital rooms and a small group makes their way to the door that leads into the Stargate Room – after all you never know when wounded come through the gate.

General O'Neill stand up from his desk – making his way to the Command Room ready to make any decision asked from him.

Soldiers load their guns and position themselves in the Stargate Room – ready to shoot any enemy that comes through the gate even if it one of their own.

In the canteen Colonel Mitchell lets out a sigh:

"Just once I would love to have the opportunity to filmy stomach without interruption all the time.

Captain Carter smiles, nods slightly and the stands up to put away her tray.

"I guess they are a bit early."

"Indeed, Daniel."

With that also Mitchell, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c stand up, put away their trays and SG1 makes its way toward the Command Room.

The moment the team enters the poorly lit room they hear the senior technician say:"

"It's Master Bra'tac's code, sir!"

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Open the Iris. And tell the guards in the Stargate Room Master Bra'tac and Rya'c are coming through."

"Yes sir."

While the technician puts his right hand onto the scanner that opens the Iris he presses a button with his left hand:

"Master Bra'tac and Rya'c are coming through."

With that the soldiers in the Stargate Room ease up a bit, but still remain ready – after all you never know and also the medics on the other side ease up.

The moment Master Bra'tac and Rya'c step through the gate General Jack O'Neill, still looking at the gate:

"Why don't you go on down. Especially you, Teal'c. I am guessing you want to see you son."

"That's actually the case, O'Neill."

And with a nod the Jaffa goes off towards the Stargate Room. The other remaining three members of the team start to follow him.

"Colonel Mitchell?"

Colonel Cameron Mitchell turns around, so that he can look at his CO.

"Yes sir?"

"After you showed our guests their quarters for their stay, bring them to the Briefing Room."

"Yes sir!"

After receiving this order Mitchell makes his way towards the Stargate, where he assumes the others already started a big greeting ritual. The minute he walks through the door, the wormhole shuts off.

The CO of SG1 sees Master Bra'tac greet Carter in the way Jaffa-warriors do – wondering for how long the old man has seen the Tau'ri woman as a fellow warrior.

Just before Colonel Mitchell gets the chance to greet the two new arrived Jaffa, after the other three had greeted them already – the siren goes off again and everybody prepares themselves.

But this time also Bra'tac and Rya'c, who start up their Staff Weapons.

Before SG1 can turn around and get weapons for them the Iris opens and everybody can hear the technician's voice again:

"Stand down. It is Jonas Quinn."

"Maybe we should rename Cheyenne Mountain to Station Earth. After all it is like a train station today."

Much to the O'Neill's pleasure nobody had could react to his comment, because Jonas Quinn steps through the gate and while he starts greeting everybody Colonel Mitchell steps back.

After all, he is not really part of this reunion thing.

He waits patiently while until everyone has greeted everyone, than he clears his throat, hoping that this way he would get everybody attention.

"All right, I'll show our guests to their quarters and then we can start with this years debriefing."

But before he can move, Carter speaks up:

"Why don't I show Jonas and Teal'c shows Rya'c and Master Bra'tac to the assigned rooms and we then meet in the Briefing Room. That way we are faster."

Cameron just nods – after all there is no real reason why they shouldn't do it this way – and the sooner they start with the debriefing the sooner he can start his vacation.

With that all, but the Colonel, makes their way towards their destination. He stays for a few seconds before walking into the different direction towards his own room, to start packing some of his things.

General O'Neill shakes his head – he would have thought that by now Cameron Mitchell would be a true part of the SGC, but somehow he was still an outside. Jonas Quinn hadn't even noticed him until he had spoken up and he wasn't sure whether Bra'tac and Rya'c had ignored him or just hadn't seen him. Either way, maybe he should include him in his Christmas/New Year plans – or at least ask him.

15 minutes later they all found themselves in the Briefing Room.

"OK, let's get started. Why don't you start Jonas?"

"Of course 'General' ", Mitchell can hear that it is unusual for Quinn to address O'Neill as General, after all he had come to know him as Colonel, "the peace on our planet has been finally established…"

While Jonas Quinn continues telling them things about his planet, Rya'c starts looking around.

He first looks at General O'Neill, who seems to be a bit bored, but is listening nonetheless – after all he is a leader now. Actual he always had been one. When he had met him the first time, he had seen the Tau'ri as his enemy. After all – he had taken away his father and made him a traitor – but with time he began to respect him and that the man is a great leader, who knows when to order, and when to ask.

Next he looks at Sam Carter. The woman had been just a woman, at first, and he hadn't understood why she was fighting along with O'Neill and his father. But soon he realized that this Tau'ri woman is a true fighter, with all her soul and heart she has and at the same time she is very intelligent, but has proved to have the ability to balance those two sides of her. At this moment Rya'c wonders, why there is no attraction between the female Tau'ri woman and his father – or is there?

The next one is Dr. Daniel Jackson. As he looks at him he can see clearly how much the man has changed over the time – he had been a silence watcher, but was never a warrior. Maybe not as good as others, but he surely can hold his ground if necessary.

The next at the table is Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He is clearly bored by what Jonas is saying, but there is also something else. He seems to be nervous – no, nervous is the wrong word – the right one would be uncomfortable – or is that the normal way the new leader of SG1 behaves? Rya'c has no idea; after all he has never talked with him.

Before the young Jaffa can look closely at Jonas Quinn he is pulled out of his thoughts as O'Neill addresses Master Bra'tac.

"All right then. Master Bra'tac, what's new on your side?"

"To be honest not much. The Jaffa council has finally been established and fights over power have ceased."

"Well, if that is so. Anyone has anything to say, before we finish?"

"Actually there is one thing."

"Yes Bra'tac."

"I don't know if Teal'c told you, but Rya'c has finally finished his extended training with the Tok'ra", as Master Bra'tac sees O'Neill nod he continues, "I was wondering, if it was possible for Rya'c to join a SG-Team for some missions? Nothing big, but it might be useful."

Rya'c looks up in astonishment – he hadn't known that there had been plans like this – not that he minds.

O'Neill thinks for a moment before he answers:" I am sure that there is something we can do. I will talk with the boss as soon as possible. Anything else?"

When the General sees everybody shakes his heads, he continues:" All right. Now something totally different. I am sure that our guests are aware that we on Earth celebrate something that is called Christmas and New Year?"

The two Jaffa and Jonas nod.

"Good. I was wondering if you all would like to join me for the next 10 days in my house in the mountains."

Everybody falls silent – after all, that was something nobody had expected.

Jonas is the first to answer:

"I would love to join you. I just have to tell my people. But since tomorrow is the first day of Christmas – if I am not mistaken – do not expect any gifts from me!"

O'Neill laughs: "Don't worry. I don't.

Teal'c, Master Bra'tac and Rya'c what about you?"

The two elder Jaffa look at each other, before Master Bra'tac answers: "We would be honoured. But won't people notice us. We don't exactly look like you, with our uniform and mark."

"Well, we just get you different clothes."

"Then I and Rya'c jut have to contact our people as well and we will join you."

"Great!

Daniel?"

"Sure, not like I have any other plans."

"Well that makes six.

I am guessing you are with your family Carter?"

"Actually no sir. They are all up in Hawaii and, well I am not really in the mood for sun and beach."

"All right. Seven it is.

Mitchell?"

"Sir?" Mitchell turns his head to the General, clearly pulled out of his thoughts.

"What about you?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What have you not been listening. I asked if you would like to join us for Christmas and New Year."

"I have been listening, I just didn't…never mind. I would love to and I thank you for the invitation, but I have to decline."

"Oh, why?" O'Neill asks with an honest disappointed expression on his face.

"Well I am celebrating Christmas with Emily, sir."

Hearing that name for the first time Teal'c has a confused look; O'Neill turns to Sam and Daniel excepting an explanation, which they can't offer.

Carter turns to her CO: "Cam, who is Emily – I didn't know you have a girlfriend."

Cameron gets slightly pale.

"Girlfriend – god no – she is a member of the USAF. She is my sister. I mean not my real one – it is complicated."

"OK, but I am sure she can still come with us. I mean our Jaffa here can't show their forehead, but its cold up there anyway, so it's not strange if they wear caps and we have to watch what we say, but…"

"Actually no you don't."

"Pardon me?" O'Neill asks with a shocked expression – after all it's not like they can talk about missions to other planets around a stranger – that would be sorta strange.

"Well she knows about the SGC."

As everyone looks at him in shock, Colonel Mitchell quickly explains:

"Don't get me wrong, sir. Not that I told her anything I am not supposed to. She probably has more secrets from me than I from her."

As everyone still looks puzzled he continues:

"She is with Area 51, sir."

"No offence, but does that mean she is a nerd?"

Before Cameron can answer, Rya'c interrupts: "Excuse my question, but what is a nerd?"

Teal'c looks at his son, amused and remembering how hard it had been for him getting used to certain expressions.

"Someone like Carter."

Rya'c nods in understanding: "I see – not only clever but also a good warrior and female."

Carter blushes, while Daniel grins.

Cameron speaks up: "Well Carter is that of course, but a nerd is actually someone who is genius.

Anyway Emily had the same training as we. She is a Lieutenant, goes on regular missions with Pegasus and sometimes even stays for a while on Atlantis."

"Well that settles it. You and your sister – you still have to explain that part – are coming with us."


End file.
